Delta Quadrant
right|220px|Icon of the location of Delta Quadrant. The Delta Quadrant is one of the four quadrants of the Milky Way Galaxy, and is home to many alien races and cultures, most notably the Borg Collective. ( ; , Star Trek: Voyager) The members of the Confederacy of the Worlds of the First Quadrant refer to the quadrant as the First Quadrant. ( ) Makeup The Delta Quadrant comprises one quarter of the galaxy, with major extensions of several spiral arms making up its environs, including major portions of the 3 KPC, Norma and Crux Arms, as well as trailing sections of the Carina and Orion Arms and a small portion of the base of the Sagittarius Arm. ( ) History The Delta Quadrant represented an incredibly remote frontier to the Federation and other Alpha Quadrant races and cultures in the 23rd and 24th centuries. The romance of this concept led to a bar named after the Delta Quadrant in an alternate reality of the 2250s. ( |The Delta Anomaly}}) The first known Humans to explore the Delta Quadrant was the Hansen family in 2354, when they followed a Borg cube through a transwarp conduit. Unfortunately, Magnus and Erin Hansen could not bring back any data on the unexplored region, as they were assimilated in 2356. ( }}) An expedition to explore the far side of the Barzan wormhole led a shuttlecraft commanded by Lieutenant Commanders Data and Geordi La Forge to the Delta Quadrant. However, the wormhole was expected to lead to the Gamma Quadrant and was found to be unstable. The two officers managed to return safely. ( ; ) In 2369, Q offered to take Vash to the Delta Quadrant if she continued her adventures with him. Vash declined the offer. ( ) In 2371, the Federation starship was catapulted to the Delta Quadrant by the Caretaker, a representative of the Nacene. Later that year, the Caretaker pulled the into the distant region. After becoming stranded, Voyager spent seven years travelling through the quadrant, before returning to the Earth in 2377. ( }}, }}, ) Due to limited expeditions into the distant quadrant, the Federation knew very little about it until 2374, when Voyager made contact with Starfleet. Since Voyager s return, the Federation's knowledge of the Delta Quadrant has increased considerably. ( ; ) Voyager was fitted with a quantum slipstream drive and assigned to Project Full Circle, a Starfleet expeditionary force sent to explore the Delta Quadrant. ( }}) In the late 26th century, when Prefect Tamar of the Kelvan Armada arrived in the Milky Way Galaxy to check on Rojan's advanced team, he expected them to have seized control of the most of the galaxy, and be advancing into the Delta Quadrant after 300 years. ( ) Kelvin timeline In 2262 of the Kelvin timeline, the under Captain became stranded in the Delta Quadrant for a month. There, they encountered Eurydice of Hexel VII. She then brought the Enterprise to the Dark Market, where she gave them to the Market's Syndicate in exchange for her daughter. However, Kirk was able to escape and the Enterprise was able to return to the far edges of the Alpha Quadrant. ( | | |sub = }}) Scientific phenomena The Delta Quadrant houses a sector of space devoid of star systems for at least 2,500 light-years. The crew of the nicknamed this area of space the Void. As the ship journeyed through, they encountered a species native to the area known only to the Voyager crew as the Night Alien. ( ) Underspace was a vast network of subspace corridors which allowed traveling up to two-hundred light years possible within five minutes. It was said the corridor likely spread the entire Delta Quadrant. A ship could only access Underspace if the ship passing through had its warp field modulated at the correct frequency to interact with the corridor. ( ) Kelemane's planet was a planet in the Delta Quadrant which contained a tachyon core, which generated a subspace particle field. Due to the generation of the particle field, the planet rotated 58 times a minute, translating to a day occurring every 1.03 seconds outside of the field. On the surface of the planet, the native species was unaware of these circumstances. ( ) Sectors Stars and systems :See also: Category:Delta Quadrant stars and systems and Delta Quadrant stars and star systems Planets and planetoids :See also: Category:Delta Quadrant planets and Delta Quadrant planets and planetoids Races and cultures :See also: Category:Delta Quadrant races and cultures and Delta Quadrant races and cultures Appendices Connections External link * category:astronomical regions category:milky Way Galaxy